Gidget Goes Hawaiian
by DestinChild
Summary: How would have the story progressed if an unexpected ex beach bum named Kahuna joined the fun in Hawaii
1. An Unexpected Arrival

**Rewrite of Gidget Goes Hawaiian:**

Now what would have happened if the Great Kahuna showed up and played with our two lovebirds? Could he help Gidget and Moondoggie reunite or are things truly over for those crazy kids?

For the sake of this author's sanity, a couple of scenes from the movie have been preserved and therefore will only be referenced instead of going into them. Watch the movie if you are curious as about what happens during those scenes. Hopefully I will give enough information about those scenes so you are not lost. Anyway for the rest of the story, there will be a mixture of rewritten scenes and added scenes.

For those who know the Gidget movies, the character of Judge Hamilton is played by Joby Baker, who played Stinky in the original Gidget movie. So I am letting him reprise his role of Stinky while being referred to now as Judge because honestly if you aren't on a beach being a summer surf bum, do you really want everyone to call you Stinky. Also to avoid confusion Moondoggie's real name is Jeff and when he is in Hawaii thats what everyone calls him. Now just to catch everyone up because I am jumping to the middle of the movie, Gidget and Jeff broke up after he seemed indifferent to her going to Hawaii and missing the rest of his vacation. She was miserable in Hawaii but eventually decided to be happy for her parents sakes. She meets several new friends, mostly male, and one of them, Eddie, kisses her. Jeff flew to Hawaii to make up with Gidget, but of course he arrives and sees Gidget kissing Eddie. They fight again and Jeff finds another girl, Abby, to make Gidget jealous. Abby happens to be one of Gidget's new friends too, but Gidget being in the spotlight is making Abby jealous. So after dinner the whole gang hang out trying to decide what they plan on doing the next day and Jeff, Eddie, and Judge sing to Gidget and that is where my story begins. Got it?

The Hawaiian band began playing a tune that Gidget recognized right away. She began to hula to the beat and everyone watch with amusement. Gidget sat down to listen to the music and the band started singing. Soon Jeff took over singing and Eddie and Judge joined him.

It's not the same

Down by the sea

Since the Gidget came

To Waikiki

You hear the native boys all sighing

Down on Mona Loa bay

Cause when the Gidget goes Hawaiian

She goes Hawaiian all the way

All the way

And nothing less

In her flower lei

And her muumuu dress

Now there's a rumor on the island

She flirts with every passerby

Cause when the Gidget goes Hawaiian

She catches each Hawaiian's eye

(Hawaiian eyes)

Hawaiian eyes

(all open wide)

All open wide

She has the guys

(she has the guys)

All goo goo eyed

(all goo goo eyed)

Now don't think the other females

Don't know what's going on

And there won't be many females

Until the day she's gone

In other words there's no denying

She's really made the island stir

Now that the Gidget's gone Hawaiian

The island's really gone for her

Its gone for her

Well that's the word

By now I'm sure

Everybody's heard

She water skis

She shoots the curl

Everyone agree

That she's quite a girl

Now she's changed her mind

And she's changed her tune

Now she's making time

Underneath the moon

Well goody good for her

(Good for her)

Lots of luck to him

(lots of luck)

Before the guys could sing the last line a voice came from behind the guys.

"Oh he's gonna need a lot more then just luck to be able to handle Gidget."

Everyone turned toward the voice, curious and a little miffed that he had added his opinion. Jeff turned with everyone else wondering why that voice sounded so familiar. There standing on the balcony was a man in a pilot's uniform. Jeff stared hardly believing his eyes. _It can't be. Could it?_ Jeff turned back to Gidget when he heard her gasp.

"Kahuna?"


	2. Old Friends

The man smiled a wide grin at Gidget. Gidget jumped up from her seat and threw herself into Kahuna's arms.

"Oh my gosh Kahuna. I can't believe its you. I haven't seen you in years. What are you doing here?"

"Well I flew into the airport here and I have a couple days before my next flight and I heard a rumor about a certain surfer girl who had caught the attention of several guys and I knew it could only be you."

Gidget smiled and gave Kahuna another hug. Jeff didn't want to stick around. If Kahuna saw him then he could blow his cover. Him and Gidget had been successful so far in making everyone think that they didn't know each other. Jeff moved over to whisper in Abby's ear.

"I'll see you tomorrow. I have some stuff to do. Night."

Jeff left the room before Abby could respond. Abby frowned, but then returned her gaze to the new comer. Everyone had approached him to introduce themselves.

"Kahuna I would like you to meet my friends."

Gidget pointed to everyone as she said their names.

"This is Abby, Barbara Jo, DeeDee, Wally, Larry, Eddie, Judge, and..."

Gidget looked around trying to find Jeff, but he was no where in sight. Kahuna didn't notice Gidget's hesitation, he was busy acknowledging an old friend.

"Judge Hamilton huh? We never called you Judge."

Judge laughed and blushed a little.

"No you guys never did."

Gidget looked between Kahuna and Judge. _They know each other?_

"You guys know each other?"

"You know him too Gidge. He has just grown up a bit, filled out more, and goes by a different name now. Right Stinky?"

Gidget looked at Judge and her eyes widened even more.

"Stinky? As in Malibu Stinky?"

"The one and only."

Gidget gave her old friend a hug, then swatted him on the shoulder.

"Why didn't you tell me? I had no idea it was you."

"Well I wanted to see if you remembered me. Had it not been for Kahuna here I am not sure you ever would have realized it was me."

"Oh you."

Gidget smiled and hugged Judge once more before hugging Kahuna again. Kahuna put his arm around Gidget's waist and held on to her. He couldn't believe he was seeing Gidget again. Eddie and the others looked at Judge.

"Stinky? Your nickname was Stinky?"

Everyone excluding Gidget, Kahuna, and Judge snickered.

"Do we want to know how you got a name like that?"

Judge blushed and was about to speak when Kahuna cut him off.

"Well he earned that nickname after a prank he pulled on Waikiki. You see Waikiki got a new car and he kept going on and on about how perfect it was. So Judge over here decided to teach Waikiki a lesson. He put an opened clam under the driver's seat in Waikiki's car. Man that car stunk for two weeks straight before Waikiki found the clam."

Everyone laughed as Kahuna told the story.

"And that is how Judge here earned the nickname of Stinky."

Gidget giggled as she remembered the story. She hadn't joined the gang yet, but when she did Stinky had told her that story. Kahuna smiled and hugged Gidget closer. Eddie didn't like how this older guy was holding Gidget. It seemed they knew each other better then they were letting on.

"So, I am exhausted after the flight. It was pleasure meeting all of you. It was great seeing you again **Judge**. We have to catch up before I leave."

"Definitely Kahuna. I'll see you tomorrow. Just like back in Malibu. Think you can beat the rays?"

Judge smirked at Gidget and Kahuna as he said their old code. It went over everyones' heads except those it was meant for.

"Can you?"

Kahuna laughed remembering that summer. It was the summer that had changed his life. More specifically it had been the girl he had met that summer that had changed his life.

"Well Gidge, walk an old friend to his room?"

"All these years as part of the gang and I still am being treated as a chauffeur," said Gidget with a mock pout.

"Oh Gidge. At least its not another beach shack," replied Kahuna with a mischievous glint in his eye.

Gidget just smiled innocently with the same glint in her eyes. She shrugged her shoulders and linked her arm in Kahuna's.

"Well, you have a valid point. I don't know if we could explain another incident like the beach shack to my parents or the police again."

Gidget and Kahuna laughed as they walked to their rooms, wishing everyone goodnight as they left.


	3. The Plan

I forgot the disclaimer. I own nothing. Oh and imagine the Gidget from the first movie played by Sandra Dee not the one that portrayed Gidget in this movie. Please if you are reading this story, review. I want to know what other Gidget fans, or even non-Gidget fans think, about my story.

"Well he seems like a nice guy," said Wally.

Larry, Barbara Jo, and DeeDee all readily agreed with him.

"Yeah he is," said Judge as he watched his two friends walking away.

"Is it just me or did he and Gidget seem really close?"

Everyone turned toward Eddie at his question and the speculation behind it.

"What do you mean by that," asked Judge getting a bit defensive.

Eddie was treading in dangerous waters if he dared to insinuate that there was anything inappropriate going on between Gidge and Kahuna. Judge straightened to his full height and looked at Eddie waiting for an answer. Eddie backed off a little from Judge, realizing that he was insinuating some less then savory things about two of Judge's friends. And one of those friends was Gidget, who was amazing and would in no way do something inappropriate, but still.

"What beach shack were they talking about? And why were the police involved?"

Judge recognized that Eddie was jealous and unnerved. So Judge decided to have a little fun.

"Oh thats not a story for me to tell. Besides only Gidge, Kahuna, and Moondoggie were there and the rest of the gang was filled in only on some of the details. Its none of your business actor. Sorry. Night all."

Judge walked away with a grin on his face. He had just left the others with their jaws on the floor wondering what they were hiding. He missed having childish fun.

As the sun rose the next morning Jeff made his way to Kahuna's room. He had found out from the clerk what room Kahuna was staying in and decided that he should have a talk with his old friend. Considering that Jeff had wanted to be a surf bum and follow Kahuna wherever and then they fought over Gidget and now him and Gidget weren't talking, Jeff figured he at least owed Kahuna an explanation. Just as Jeff rounded the corner and started down the hall where Kahuna's room was located he saw Gidget at a door down the hall. Gidget entered the room and the door closed. Jeff had a bad feeling as he approached the room that Gidget had just entered. His suspicions were confirmed when he realized that the room Gidge had entered was Kahuna's. Jeff hung his head in defeat and walked back to his room. He hadn't gotten the chance to greet his old friend and talk to him about Gidget because the girl had apparently beaten him to it. _I shouldn't leave her alone in there_, screamed Jeff's heart. But what was he gonna do? Break down the door again and demand that Kahuna hand over Gidget, again? Besides Jeff was pretty sure Gidget didn't love him anymore, if she had ever loved him. Jeff sighed to himself. He knew Gidget had loved him and he had been too stupid to open his mouth and tell her his feelings. And now she had found others to love her. First there was Eddie and it took everything for Jeff not to rip him apart, but Gidget had not offered any apologies or explanations for her actions. So, clearly she saw nothing wrong with her and Eddie kissing. And now she was sneaking into Kahuna's hotel room at the crack of dawn. Jeff wished that he could just walk away from Gidget and let her live her life, but he loved her too much.

Gidget entered Kahuna's room and turned to greet Kahuna after he closed the door only to find that it was Judge who had opened and closed the door.

"Judge! When did you get here," asked Gidget indignantly.

She thought that she was gonna beat him to Kahuna's room. Especially since Judge was staying on the college campus.

"Sorry Gidget. I beat you. I got up really early this morning to get here before dawn."

"Yeah. He woke me up at 5:30 in the morning," chuckled Kahuna as he came out of the bathroom still in his sleep shorts.

"Morning Gidge," said Kahuna giving her a hug.

"Morning Kahuna. Hurry up and change so we can get going." Kahuna laughed at Gidget's impatience, but promptly returned to the bathroom with his bathing suit. Gidget collapsed onto Kahuna's bed next to Judge, who had just laid down when Gidget arrived.

"So you crazy kids," started Judge with his, it doesn't matter your age voice, "you missed some fun last night when you left."

"What are you talking about Judge," asked Gidget curiously.

"Well everyone was very curious about the beach house incident."

"Oh no. I didn't even think about it. None of them would have understood. Well I'll just have to explain to them later," gushed Gidget.

"You will do no such thing," replied Judge sitting up on the bed.

"But why," asked Gidget as she also sat up.

"Because it is far too much fun watching them wonder what happened that night," replied Judge putting his arm behind his head as he reclined again. Gidget stared at Judge.

"But nothing happened that night. Not really," explained Gidget lying down next to Judge again.

"Aw Gidge you know thats not true. Moondoggie and I had that big fight over you," said Kahuna coming out of the bathroom. Gidget and Judge looked up at him from the bed.

"Speaking of Moondoggie, where is he? That boy was so far gone over you last I left."

"Oh yeah he's gone alright. Right to Abby."

Gidget crossed her arms and pouted. Judge turned on his side and rubbed Gidget's arm to make her feel better.

"Wait Moondoggie is here? Why didn't I see him last night? And why is he with Abby?"

Gidget let out an exasperated sigh.

"Well it was a total misunderstanding and he never let me explain what happened. He just expected me to be waiting for him," ranted Gidget.

"Whoa Gidge, slow down and start from the beginning," said Judge who had had trouble following what Gidget was trying to say.

"Well, it started when I told him I was coming to Hawaii. I expected him to not want me to go because he was on his break, but he didn't care. So, I gave him his pin back because I figured he didn't care about me after all. Well, then we got here and I met so many new people and I just got a little caught up. When I was teaching Eddie how to surf he kissed me and because I wanted to forget Moondoggie I let him. Well, then Moondoggie showed up and he said that he came to apologize, but I was still upset at him and we fought again and then he found Abby."

Gidget took a deep breath as she tried not to cry.

"Well that jerk."

Judge sat up ready to go find Moondoggie and make him realize his mistake in giving up Gidget so easily. But Kahuna pushed him back onto the bed. Gidget and Judge laughed.

"Not so fast Stinky. I have an idea. Hey Gidge, you of course remember the beach house incident."

Gidget gave Kahuna a look.

"Well, of course I remember it Kahuna."

"Well, do you remember why you were at the beach house?"

"I gave you a ride."

"Yes?"

"And... oh goodness," Gidget slapped her hand over her mouth. Kahuna smiled as she understood.

"I was there to make Moondoggie jealous. He thought I was interested in you."

"Exactly. Well we don't have a beach house here, but you do have two men right here willing to help make your former beau jealous and realize what he is missing."

Kahuna smiled at his plan and Judge smiled along with him.

"This is going to be fun," said Judge rubbing his hands together.

"I don't know you guys."

"Oh Gidge come on. Its only a little bit of fun. Besides don't you want to be with Moondoggie," asked Judge.

"Well of course!"

"Well then how else to get you back together then the same way you guys got together the first time."

Gidget sat up and thought about the plan. _Well, they have a point. And I do want to be with Moondoggie._

"Alright lets do it."

Judge and Kahuna beamed at Gidget.

"Great! Now lets surf."

Kahuna helped Gidget to her feet as Judge bounded up. All three exited through the balcony door and walked onto the beach.


	4. Jealous Surfing

I forgot the disclaimer. I own nothing. Oh and imagine the Gidget from the first movie played by Sandra Dee not the one that portrayed Gidget in this movie. Please if you are reading this story, review. I want to know what other Gidget fans, or even non-Gidget fans think, about my story. I have to write more for this story. This is the last bit that I have written so that means I have to write more.

A couple hours later everyone was getting to the beach.

"I wonder where Gidget and Judge were," stated Eddie to the group as they got out to the beach.

"Yeah its not like Judge to miss breakfast," said Larry.

Jeff had a sneaky suspicion that Judge and Gidget were together along with a certain former beach bum turned pilot.

"Wow. Would you look at that."

Everyone looked where Eddie was looking and saw what had captured his attention. Gidget was straddled between two surf boards, with one foot on Judge's shoulder and one on Kahuna's. Kahuna and Judge each had a hand on one of Gidget's legs to help keep her steady. As the curl was becoming smaller, Gidget bent down and Kahuna and Judge helped her off their shoulders and she straddled the surf boards with a hand on Kahuna and Judge's shoulders.

"Wow. I wish I could learn how to do that," exclaimed Barbara Joe. Didi nodded her head to her friend's statement.

When Gidget, Judge, and Kahuna finished riding the curl and made it to the shore they all burst out laughing.

"I haven't done that in years," giggled Gidget.

Judge and Kahuna both voiced their agreement as the others made their way over.

"Wow you guys that sure was something," exclaimed Larry, everyone agreeing with him except Jeff.

"Yeah Gidge. You have great balance and grace," said Eddie giving Gidget an appreciative glance.

Judge and Kahuna stood a little straighter and looked down on Eddie a bit. They were trying to get Gidget and Moondoggie back together, not encourage Eddie.

"Thanks. I haven't done that since before Kahuna left Malibu."

Kahuna looked at Gidget a tad surprised.

"Why's that Gidge?"

"Well all the guys left around when you did. Then the next summer none of the guys came back to the beach."

Jeff tensed. He had come back.

"Well except Moondoggie, but I couldn't do that move without two people," finished Gidget.

"Well now you have Stinky and me here to do it with. Still am glad you stayed in shape while I was gone. Your still very light and well, very well muscled."

Kahuna said the last part of his statement with somewhat hooded eyes. Gidget knew it was all a show so she batted her eyelashes at him and thanked him. Eddie didn't like how close Gidget and Kahuna seemed, but nothing compared to the anger that was beginning to boil in Jeff. How dare Kahuna flirt so brazenly with Gidget. He was still too old for her. And how dare he cope a feel while she was trusting him as they surfed. Jeff was about to say something when Gidget interrupted him.

"You know you..."

"Lets do it again!"

Kahuna looked at Gidget and then stole a glance at Jeff. Kahuna had another idea.

"How about I put you up on my shoulder Gidge? Its a little more intimate, but a trick all the same."

Gidget pretended to give his suggestion some thought.

"Sure."

Kahuna, Gidget, and Judge grabbed their boards and headed back out into the surf. Larry, Wally, and Eddie all grabbed surf boards, but decided to wait till they saw what Gidget and Kahuna were doing. As they began to ride the curl Kahuna grabbed Gidget from behind. She did a handstand and then he slowly lifted her onto his bent knees. Slowly Kahuna brought GIdget up so her belly rested on his right shoulder. Gidget concentrated on keeping her balance.

"You doing great kid. Moondoogie almost lost it when I mentioned how well you stayed in shape."

"Really? Your not playing with me right Kahuna?"

"Never Angel. Now lets bring you down again."

As Gidget and Kahuna reversed their steps Judge surfed closer to Kahuna's board. When Gidget was standing on her own she slowly grabbed Judge's outstretched hand and with the help of Kahuna and Judge she switched boards. Carefully Gidget repeated the same trick with Judge. Nobody on shore was expecting that and they all were in rapture of the three surfers. All except Jeff who remembered when Gidget had only done that move with him. Jeff couldn't help but be jealous that she had done their signature trick with someone else. Well, two others, and not just two random guys. Two guys who had been his friends.


	5. Third Initiation

I own nothing. Thank you to you awesome people who have reviewed recently. You know who you are and your reviews were wonderful. I am not sick of them at all. Please feed my addiction for reviews and inspire me to keep writing. I have a bit more after this, but some more needs to be added to it. Anyway to the story.

Jeff knew he had to leave or else he was going to get violent.

"Hey Abby I have to go," whispered Jeff.

"Again? You disappeared on me last night. Where are you going now?"

Jeff thought quickly. He needed to tell Abby something.

"I have to write a letter," said Jeff quickly.

"Oh. To whom," asked Abby innocently.

Jeff almost growled. Why did she have to ask questions?

"To my father."

"Oh. Okay Jeff. I'll see you later then" asked Abby hopefully.

"Of course," said Jeff with a smile as he nudged Abby's chin with his fingers.

Abby grinned as she watched Jeff walk back to the hotel. She turned around in time to watch as Gidget, Kahuna, and Judge came back. Abby's smile quickly faded as everyone crowded Gidget and her friends to ask how she did the tricks.

_They are just stupid tricks. I bet other surfers can do them._ Abby shook her head. Probably not. If she was being honest those tricks were probably hard. But no way would Abby ever admit that. While Abby was talking to herself internally the others were still gathered around Gidget.

"Wow that was something," said Larry.

"Yeah. I now declare Gidget Miss America," joked Wally.

"Fine. Then I declare her Miss Universe," said Eddie, remembering how the guys had given these compliments to Abby before Gidget had joined their group.

"No. Those aren't good enough for Gidge. Right Stinky," asked Kahuna.

Judge smirked knowing the Kahuna had decided to have some fun with Eddie as well.

"I agree Kahuna. No, our Gidge deserves a name befitting her and only her. One that hasn't been given to others."

"I declare you the Queen of the Malibu Surf Bums," stated Kahuna with a firm yet teasing voice.

Gidget's face lit up and she squealed as she hugged Kahuna and then Judge.

"Oh my gosh. You guys don't know what that means to me. This is the absolute ultimate," gushed Gidget.

"You deserve it Angel," replied Kahuna, glad that he and Judge were successfully cheering Gidget up.

"Most definitely. In fact this sort of honor deserves a ceremony, an initiation you might say", smirked Judge.

"Oh no. The last time I was initiated by you all I almost drowned and I got tonsillitis," complained Gidget.

Everyone was shocked, and Eddie was angry that these so called friends of Gidget's had almost drowned her. Kahuna and Judge had the decency to look ashamed. Then Judge brightened slightly.

"Actually Gidget, that was the first time we tried to initiate you. The second time we carried you on a surf board and presented you with a crown and a sash," said Judge.

"He has a point Gidge," confirmed Kahuna, smiling again.

Gidget fake sighed exasperatedly. Truthfully, like she had told Moondoggie after her near drowning, she would have done it all over again. To her that one incident was worth the summer of memories she gained. Gidget looked up at Judge and Kahuna and truly smiled for the first time since she had arrived in Hawaii. Kahuna and Judge smiled broadly back at her, overjoyed that the Gidget that they knew and loved in Malibu was back. Eddie fell a little more for Gidget when he saw her smile, but she was only paying attention to the two men currently flanking her sides.

"Go on initiate me," said Gidget, repeating the words she had said the first time they had initiated her.

Judge and Kahuna smirked at each other as the same idea popped into their heads.

"Well, she's asking for it," laughed Judge as he and Kahuna grabbed Gidget, each holding her under one of her arms and one of her legs.

Gidget laughed as they carried her into the ocean and they all promptly fell over into the surf laughing. Everyone, except Abby, joined the three of them in the water. Barbara Jo and Deedee stayed relatively close to the shore because they couldn't swim, but they wanted to feel a part of the group. Kahuna picked up a piece of seaweed and draped it over Gidget's shoulders as Judge found half a clam shell to place on her head as a crown. He would have used a sand dollar like the first time, but he hadn't found one close by. Everyone laughed and mimicked Judge and Kahuna as they bowed over Gidget's hand and then kissed it. Judge then picked her up and twirled her like Moondoggie had done the second time Gidget had been initiated. Gidget threw her head back and laughed.

From an upstairs window of the hotel stood Jeff, watching everything that was happening on the beach in his absence. He growled and clenched his fists as first Kahuna and Judge picked up Gidget and then when they appeared to be initiating her, He hadn't the faintest idea what they were initiating her into, but he did not like how Judge was constantly touching and picking up his Gidget. _Ha my Gidget. She was never my Gidget. I bet I was just practice for her. _Jeff instantly regretted his last thought. He knew Gidget wasn't like that. She had cared for him and he for her, but they had both had done and said some stupid things and neither was prepared to admit to it or apologize. Jeff took a deep breath and let it out it was about time he joined the group. He was going to stop being a coward and running away every time Kahuna showed up. Jeff took one last look out the window before heading downstairs to join the group.


	6. Crash Landing A Date and A Great Coach

I am soo sorry this took soo long to get out. I was feeling uninspired and I got distracted by another story that I am writing. Please feel free next time to kick my butt if it takes soo long to update. I am ashamed and no shall go hide my head underneath a rock.

I own nothing. Thank you to you awesome people who have reviewed recently. You know who you are and your reviews were wonderful. Please feed my addiction for reviews and inspire me to keep writing.

Everyone was just getting out of the water when Jeff arrived on the beach in front of them. Kahuna, who was next to Judge behind everyone, opened his mouth to say some sarcastic remark when Judge whispered something in his ear. Kahuna closed his mouth and nodded in understanding to both Moondoggie and Gidget, who had turned toward him and Judge sending them frantic looks. Kahuna smiled and turned back to Jeff.

"So this must be Jeff. Gidget and Stinky have mentioned you. Please call me Kahuna," said Kahuna as he extended his hand to shake Jeff's.

Jeff looked shocked when Kahuna had called Judge, Stinky. All aside from Gidget, Jeff, Judge, and Kahuna thought that Jeff was surprised by the nickname. In truth Jeff was surprised that he hadn't recognized Judge as Stinky earlier. However Jeff did not comment and simply extended his hand as well. If anyone found it weird that Jeff hadn't commented on Judge's nickname, they didn't say anything.

"Its nice to meet you. Sorry that I haven't been around. Some family matters needed to be taken care of," said Jeff as he released Kahuna's eyes.

Gidget quickly looked at Moondoggie. She hoped that everything was okay. He hadn't mentioned any family matters when they were back home.

"I hope everything is okay," said Kahuna trying to appear as a concerned bystander.

"Oh yeah. Nothing serious. Just keeping my old man informed of what I am up to. Fathers are like that about their children. Checking up on them, making sure they are hanging out with good people, that sort of thing," said Jeff pointedly.

Kahuna knew that Jeff was warning him to back off from Gidget or he would get her father involved, but Kahuna refused to back down.

"I completely understand. Which reminds me, Gidget when am I meeting your folks?"

Jeff was gobsmacked. Kahuna was actually meeting Gidget's parents? That had to be some crazy suicide attempt. They had to know that this was the man that their daughter had gone to the beach shack with. If not then Kahuna could easily charm them into liking him. It was a gift that Kahuna possessed. He could easily charm anyone into liking him and accepting him, no matter social status.

"We are suppose to meet them for lunch, but that is if we head over to the water ski jump now," replied Gidget without a pause.

Her and Kahuna hadn't actually talked about introducing him to her parents, but she had no problem doing it.

"Well then lets get a move on children," said Judge smiling.

As the group walked towards the dock for the water ski jump boat Gidget, Kahuna, and Judge started whispering to each other so the others couldn't hear.

"You didn't mention that you wanted to meet my folks," said Gidget to Kahuna.

"No offense Gidge, but I don't."

"But why," asked Gidget offended on behalf of her parents.

"Because if they find out that I am that same guy who corrupted their innocent daughter into becoming a surf bum and is also the same guy who took their daughter to a certain beach shack I can kiss goodbye to life."

"Oh," said Gidget acknowledging that Kahuna did have a point.

"That would be suicide," added Judge.

"Okay so we will just say that you met my parents," suggested Gidget.

"No. I said I was meeting them and I will. Just you have to introduce me by my real name."

"Good idea. No way they will figure out that the Great Kahuna's name is really Burt Vail," laughed Judge.

Kahuna good- naturedly punched Judge in the arm and the three of them laughed. Judge looked up as they approached the dock.

"Are we really going to do this," he asked sounding a bit nervous.

"Yes we are. We can do this. At least I can," boosted Kahuna.

Gidget and Judge looked over at Kahuna, who had a smug look on his face.

"What? You really thought I could only surf or fly a plane? There is plenty more that I can do if you catch my drift."

With that Kahuna winked at Gidget, who smiled and laughed along with Judge. Jeff and Eddie saw the wink and both tightened their hands into fists. Gidget's next statement was made loud enough for everyone to hear.

"Okay Kahuna since you have done this before do you have any pointers?"

"You want me to give you pointers?"

"Well you have always been a great coach," said Gidget in what she hoped was a slightly seductive voice.

From the smirk on Kahuna's face and the two growls behind her, she thought she must have succeeded.

"Hmm. You have certainly grown up since the last time I was your coach. Just do exactly as I tell you Gidge and you will be brilliant," said Kahuna as he draped his arm over Gidget's shoulders.

The group continued to walk to the dock as Kahuna quietly gave Gidget pointers. Eddie and Jeff were fuming the entire way while Judge had a smirk on his face.

By the time they had reach the ski jump everyone had backed down except for Kahuna, who had done the jump already, and Gidget. Jeff was telling Gidget that she lucked out and wouldn't have to do the jump, but Gidget ignored him.

"Bombs away," yelled Gidget signaling for the boat driver to go.

"Hey she'll kill herself," exclaimed Eddie.

Everyone started to panic. Kahuna was nervous because Gidget wasn't focused which was important. She was too busy trying to prove something. Before they knew it Gidget was soaring in the air. It looked like she was actually going to make the jump, but as she flew off the ramp she let go of the line. Everyone winced as Gidget crashed into the water. Kahuna and Jeff were the first ones in the spare boat. Judge finally snapped out of his horror and jumped onto the boat as well. Wally untied the boat.

"Go on Jeff. Your clear. Your clear."

Judge drove the boat towards Gidget and Kahuna and Jeff quickly jumped into the water when they were close to Gidget. Jeff managed to make it to her first. He grabbed her around the waist to help keep her afloat.

"Are you alright," asked Jeff letting some of his fear enter his voice.

"Yes Jeff. Im alright."

"You don't deserve to be."

"Hey! That was uncalled for," said Kahuna as he took Gidget from Jeff's arms.

Jeff grabbed Gidget's arm so that Kahuna couldn't take her.

"She shouldn't have attempted the jump. It was suicidal."

"She wanted to try it. Let her make her own decisions. You have no say over what she tries."

"I am right here," said Gidget getting fed up with them arguing as if she wasn't being pulled in-between them.

Luckily Judge pulled up in the boat and pulled Gidget out of both Kahuna's and Jeff's grasps. He then helped Kahuna out as Jeff pulled himself up.

"Good grief Charlie Brown thats as high as Diamond Head. You're a nut," said Judge as he pulled Gidget's ponytail.

"Thanks Judge. Your quite a guy yourself," said Gidget in her semi flirtatious voice.

"You mean that? What do you say we go to the Moana tonight and see Eddie?"

"You mean that?"

"Sure."

"I'd love to Judge. I'd absolutely love to," replied Gidget her eyes glued to Judge's.

Behind her Jeff looked about ready to throw Judge into the water and possibly Kahuna.

"Are you two making plans without me," said Kahuna as he wiped water from his face.

"Gidget's coming with me tonight to see Eddie," said Judge preening.

"Well, good for you. Guess I was too slow to ask. I guess I'll be seeing you both there."

Judge smiled another smug smile and then drove the boat back to the dock where everyone was waiting. Jeff hopped off the boat and without another word stormed off to the hotel. Everyone was wondering why Jeff was in a mood.

"Its like the beach shack all over again," said Gidget.

"Hey you never told us about the beach shack," said Eddie trying to fish for information.

"Oh its nothing. Just something between us surf bums."

"Moondoggie never did get it did he," asked Kahuna.

"Not till I spelled it out for him," sighed Gidget.

With that Gidget, Judge, and Kahuna headed back inside leaving everyone else with more questions then answers.

"But what was wrong with Jeff," asked DeeDee.

The others shrugged and headed inside to change and then go get lunch.


	7. Wars, Dates, and Not a Husband

I am so sorry this took so long to get out. I know its a bit shorter then the other chapters, but it seemed like a good place to leave off...for now.

I own nothing. Thank you to you awesome people who have reviewed recently. You know who you are and your reviews were wonderful. Please feed my addiction for reviews and inspire me to keep writing.

Lunch with Gidget's parents had started out awkward, but soon Kahuna, or Burt as they were calling him, and Gidget's father were talking about the war. It was an odd subject to bond over, thought Gidget, but if that meant they got along then that was fine. Gidget's father then invited Kahuna to join them for dinner at the Moana and Kahuna gladly accepted. Judge was acting as Gidget's date tonight so that meant that Kahuna could take a load off from making Jeff jealous personally. Jeff seeing Kahuna and Gidget's father get along however was sure to make Jeff mad and Kahuna couldn't wait.

That night as all the kids shared a table and were talking about what they thought Eddie's performance was going to be like, Jeff kept looking over at the Lawrence's and Stewart's dinner table. There sitting right next to Mr. Lawrence was Kahuna and they seemed to get along great. Jeff hated that the man who should have, by all rights, been on Mr. Lawrence's bad list was now making friends with the man. Didn't Mr. Lawrence or Mrs. Lawrence have a problem that their daughter introduced them to a man who was around her father's age and yet hung out with her and her friends. _Clearly not, _thought Jeff bitterly.

"Jeff what are you looking at," sniped Abby feeling like she was being ignored, which she was.

"Sorry babe. Just I feel something is off about that guy Kahuna and he's over there making friends with your parents. It just doesn't seem right."

Abby fluttered her eyelashes and sighed at Jeff looking out for her. Had she known what he was really worried about she would have been beyond angry. As she was about to thank Jeff for his protectiveness the show started.

It was hard for any of the group of friends or Kahuna to miss the fact that the female dancers accompanying Eddie looked a heck of a lot like Gidget. It was also hard for Jeff not to notice how Judge had shifted closer to Gidget when the lights went down. As the show ended Judge casually placed his arm around Gidget's shoulders. Jeff waited for Gidget to pull away or to give any indication that she was uncomfortable, giving him an excuse to actually hit his former friend. However Gidget happily, and with a smug smile in Jeff's direction, leaned into Judge and gave him a kiss on the cheek. Judge was genuinely surprised that Gidget was willing to get a little intimate to make Jeff jealous. So Judge went along with it and for the rest of the night he was very attentive to Gidget who gave him a few more kisses on the cheek over the course of the evening. When Eddie joined the group after he freshened up he was a little upset to see Gidget and Judge so friendly. It now seemed he had to compete with yet another guy for her attention.

The next day the group, minus Kahuna, decided to take a ride on the catamaran. Gidget was feeling a bit uncomfortable with Eddie crowding her. It wasn't that she didn't like him. But she was after Jeff and she didn't want Eddie to get hurt in the process. So after pondering how Abby could hate the water, Gidget casually got up and moved away from Eddie and towards where she could dip her feet into the ocean. Jeff followed her. Abby was angry and started plotting against Gidget, thinking that Gidget was trying to steal Jeff. None did she know that Jeff wasn't actually hers. He belonged to Gidget and always would.

"Alright how long are we going to go on playing this game? When are you going to grow up," asked Jeff.

"Don't you talk to me like that," said Gidget offended.

"I'll talk to you anyway I want, behaving like an idiot."

Gidget glared at him.

"And don't give me that look either," said Jeff as Gidget snubbed him again.

"Gidget I am warning you. I am tried of this act you are putting on. And you better start behaving yourself or else," said Jeff.

"Or else what," asked Gidget defiantly.

"You know what else. You've had your fun the joke is over," said Jeff a bit of desperation in his eyes. _What if Gidget wasn't joking?_

"The master has spoken," asked Gidget looking completely calm.

"Yeah thats right if you want to put it that way," said Jeff, happy that Gidget was seeing sense.

"Well the master has taken a little bit too much for granted. How I act, how I behave, and how I look is no concern of yours."

"Im serious Gidget," pleaded Jeff.

"Im serious too. Why I wouldn't take this sort of thing from anybody. Except a husband," said Gidget pointedly.

"I guess I was jumping the gun. Im sorry," said Jeff as he wandered away hurt.

Back on the other part of the boat Abby was still harping on Gidget and her skills. DeeDee and Barbara Jo weren't really paying attention to Abby. They were used to her going off about Gidget. However had they been listening they would have realized that Abby was hatching a nefarious plan.


End file.
